Hogwarts Asylum
by A Nightmare on Hogwarts Street
Summary: Harry Potter, amateur Urban Explorer, thinks that he knows what he's in for when he invites horror forum friend Ron Weasley to explore Haunted Hogwarts Asylum. Trapped with two feuding Ghost hunting crews, they must all work together to escape from Hogwarts alive. And escape the wrath of an evil entity that calls itself Voldemort. Non magic Au.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I love Horror stories. There isn't enough Harry Potter Horror Fanfiction. This is my answer to that.

Harry Potter leaned back in his chair and zoomed in with a critical eye at his Laptop. Scoffing, he squinted to look at the blaring picture of the supposed spectre that was said to haunt Hillhead Valley in a town about an hour from his University. "Spectre my ass." He chortled. It was so obviously photoshopped there that it was hilarious." Wait until Dean sees this." Dean Thomas was an acquaintance on an online Art Forum that Harry visited to post some of his own Urbex pictures. Dean was a genius when it came to Art. He had a critical eye for detail. And this misshapen copy and pasted ghoul lacked detail.

Sending the picture off to Dean, Harry returned to the page of the person who sent it to him originally. Weaslebee_7. He had met said Weaslebee through an online group for Horror fans. They would go back and forth about Hauntings and the afterlife and such. Ron Weasley was a blast. It was a new experience to Harry, an Orphan who didn't make many friends moving around with his Snooty Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. It was a blessing that he had a Scholarship so that he could move to a dorm far away as soon as he had come of age.

"So, what do you think?" Ron's freckled face said, popping up on his Webcam. Harry leaned back further and steepled his fingers. He put on an impassive face. "I think. That you…. Are too damn gullible!" Harry burst out laughing as Ron's face turned into a scowl. "I mean seriously, could that ghost have looked any more fake?" He said, in between laughs. "Yeah, Yeah, I thought so too I just wanted to run it by you." Harry didn't look convinced. "That story about Hillhead Valley wasn't too scary either." Ron shrugged apologetically. "It was the only haunted place close to you, thought you would've wanted to check it out anyway." Harry cast a dubious look at the screen. "But the scenery sucked also so what would've been the point of taking pictures anyway?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you come up with a better place that we could visit." It was just the remark that Harry was waiting for. Harry had "known" Ron through the Forum for about a Year. For about six months they had been planning to go on an ultimate Urban exploration of a Haunted place. But not just any haunted places. One where there weren't many pictures of around the Internet. One where you could get noticed for daring to go inside and photograph some long forgotten, or dangerous institutions. Ones that even the most experienced would give pause to photographing. But not only that. They wanted this place to have actual cause to being haunted.

Ron noticed Harry's inflection. "What's that somber look for, Harry?" Harry leaned forward finally. "Ron, are you alone?" Ron chuckled nervously. "I really don't want to see you whack it in public or private, Harry." he replied, chortling. Harry's response was a finger to the screen. Ron laughed. "But seriously, it's sort of personal". Ron was immediately all business. "What's up?" Harry knew that he could trust Ron Weasley as far as internet people went. Ron had shared some of his most private moments with him. Growing up poor, feeling incompetent in his place in his large family, and his first post in the forum, where he nervously admitted that his home used to be haunted by a ghoul. Yes, Harry could trust Ron with what he would say next.

"Ron, have you ever heard of Hogwarts Home for the Insane?" Ron's eyes went wide and he let out a long breath. "Blimey, Harry, who hasn't?" Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Ron, what I'm about to tell you is extremely personal, so I'm going to need you to just listen and not interrupt." Ron's usually cheery and freckly face looked a bit uneasy at the normally laid back Potter's seriousness. He nodded despite his trepidation. "My Mother was a respected researcher and writer. My dad did much of what we do. Adventuring at mostly forbidden places. Only they didn't call it what we do now. My mum was doing a piece on Hogwarts in Scotland, and my dad couldn't let her go alone or pass up an opportunity to explore. Are you with me, so far?" Harry questioned. Ron gulped and nodded. He knew that Harry's parents were killed in a car crash when he was an infant, but he was wondering what he really knew about the real Harry Potter. Harry continued on. "Back in the 40s it was originally closed down due to a patient named Myrtle being killed. Authorities suspected another patient called Tom Riddle did it in a satanic ritual that went wrong. Or right, depending on how you look at it. But Tom was charming despite his position, and fooled most people, except the man who would become the new director, Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts reopened 10 years later under his direction. Almost 7 years later Dumbledore was killed by his top doctor Severus Snape. Rumor has it that Snape was being possessed by Tom Riddle's spirit. Ron, Snape went to school with my parents when they were kids." Ron let out a sharp breath. This was more intense than what he had originally imagined. "But what can we do about this? Hogwarts has been strictly and seriously off limits for decades. It's one of the top haunted places in Scotland. Besides, how would we get there?"

Harry let out a wry grin. "My parents left me quite a bit of money, even if I am on a Scholarship." Ron shook his head. He knew where this was going. "Ron, I'm going to pay my way to Scotland to get to Hogwarts, and you're coming with me." Ok, that part was something that Ron Weasley did not expect.


	2. Chapter 2: A meddling stranger

One week later:

Harry Potter nervously scanned the small airport for the car that would take him into town. After much arguing and convincing, Ron had agreed to let Harry pay his way to Scotland. Ron was going to meet him on location a few hours from then. And that's when Harry would drop his final bombshell. But first to get into town. Harry did not want anyone to know about his plans to get into Hogwarts. The place was dangerous when it was open and arguably more so after it closed down. This was a small town, and the people were very superstitious and narrow minded.

He was already getting open looks of suspicion from people that he assumed were regulars returning home, or picking up their loved ones. Now was not the time to attract attention, so he decided to wait outside. It was a misty, windy, and gloomy sort of day, with a bit of chill that Harry couldn't wait to get out of. Truthfully, he could handle it. He just needed something warm in his belly and then he would be ready to go. A long, black, town car pulled up alongside him. A large and hairy man stepped out. "You 'Arry?" he said in a gruff voice. Harry nodded to the sullen looking stranger. He was startled when the giant of a man's face broke out into a large grin. The stranger extended his equally large hand. "Names Hagrid!" Harry grinned and shook the man's hand.

Hagrid helped him with his bags and shuffled him into the back seat. "What brings you here, Mr. Potter?" Harry leaned back and replied smoothly. "I've come to look into a tutoring job I heard about a few towns over. No airport there so I decided to get a room here while I search around for some jobs." Hagrid nodded. Although his eyes were a bit narrowed. "Say, Hagrid. Is there a diner nearby that I can get a spot to eat?" Hagrid perked up. "Tom's Inn, got the best darn soup made steaming, especially for a day like this."

Harry nodded. To Tom's Inn it was, then. During the ride, Harry and Hagrid made polite conversation. Hagrid wasn't the most educated folk, like most people in this town. But he knew a lot about animals, Harry thought. Cryptozoology and humorous Life experiences colored Harry's ride to an equally dreary town. After saying goodbye to Hagrid, Harry trudged up a small hill to a grey doored large wooden shack with the diner's name written on a broken down sign. He braced himself for what he knew was going to happen. Sure enough, as soon as he stepped in all heads turned his way. Ignoring the townsfolk, Harry took a seat at the back of the diner slash pub. Picking up a menu, Harry pretended to intently study the contents. In reality he had one ear and eye open to the patrons around him.

There were mostly men, and bummy and beaten down men at that. Nearly all of them had suspicious eyes on the outsider. A stooped old man with one tooth shuffled over to him. "What can I get ya Mr…?" Harry ignored the offer to give his name. And instead replied. "I'll have the beef stew, with a Vanilla Chamomile tea, please." The man grunted unpleasantly. Deciding not to risk something unpleasant in his food, Harry quickly told the man that he had heard good things about the place from a chap called Hagrid. The scowling man's face soon broke out into a grin. "I'd be Tom, owner of this tavern." Harry nodded politely. Tom preened excitedly at the compliment. Tom leaned forward with squinty eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be with ole big bush over there about that Hogwarts story, would ye?" Harry hid his shock well. "The hell is ole bush?" Tom nodded over to a patron that Harry must have previously missed. A petite young woman with a mass of brown bushy hair sat behind a large book in the furthest corner away from Harry. "Both outsiders, both city folk by the looks of ya. She's been asking too many questions about Hogwarts. Folks here don't take too kindly about rehashing the tragedy that went on in this town." Tom shot Harry a meaningful look. Harry kept an impassive look. "Never seen her before. Been looking into a tutoring offer I got a few towns over." he said, keeping his story much the same of what he told Hagrid. Tom grunted and moved off muttering. "One soup and tea ahead6." Harry immediately moved over to the bushy haired stranger. Ms. Snoop was not going to ruin his chance of getting into Hogwarts while keep a low cover.

"I'm going to need you to stop asking questions." he demanded. A brown eyed girl peered over the large book, looking affronted. Harry scoffed as he read the title. "Who are you to demand such things!" she replied in a shrill voice. "And what gives you the right to laugh at my research?" Harry scoffed again. Research? More like pleasant cover up." The girl opened her mouth again, clearly offended by now. Harry cut her off by offering his hand. "Harry Potter." he introduced himself quietly. He smirked as his change in direction left her stunned. The woman looked at him as suspiciously as the bar patrons had. "Hermione Granger." Harry nodded. "I'm guessing that Hogwarts is your game, but subtle question asking isn't your name." Hermione's expression once again changed to offended. "It's the only story I could get writing for this gossip rag.I want to be a respected writer, but we all have to pay our dues." Harry nodded. "I'll throw you a bone if you stop asking the people here so many questions about Hogwarts." Hermione let out a shrill laugh. "You can help me? Are you even from around here?" Harry leaned back in his chair. "No but I bet that I know as much as or more than it's own residents." Hermione gave him a dubious look. "How?" Harry let out a deep sigh. "You've heard about Tom Riddle, Myrtle, and the murder of the head director by his lead doctor Snape, right?" Hermione nodded, leaning forward. Harry also leaned forward, and revealed next what he had waited to tell Ron in person. "Tom Riddle's spirit murdered my Parents." Hermione's mouth dropped open. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Please review to let me know if this is interesting.

Harry smirked as he took a sip of his drink. His stew had come in the Five minutes that took the sputtering girl to collect herself. "That's insane! You might as well have been a resident at Hogwarts yourself if you believe any bullocks like that." Was her response at last. Harry leveled a glare at her. "What do you really know about Hogwarts?" he questioned. Hermione's face put on a superior expression. "Well there is the murder of Dumbledore by Snape, the killing of Myrtle by suspect Tom Riddle. There is the talk of a three headed dog demon and secret passages. A large plot of land with suspected creatures in it. Four ghosts that are said to roam, the usual." Hermione smirked.

Harry sipped at his stew. It really was the best. Thick beef pieces covered in gravy, but not overpowering the carrots and potatoes that rounded out the soup. It had come with a big slab of flakey and buttery bread that nearly outbeat any bread he had ever eaten. Except the times that Ron's mother, Molly Weasley, had sent Harry her homemade batches through the post. If Hermione expected him to be impressed by a bit of extra knowledge, she was mistaken. He finally laid down his spoon. "Do you believe in the extra things? The Ghosts and strange creatures part? What do you really know about the truth behind them?" Hermione spoke convincingly. "Tosh. There is no such thing. Just something to scare up money for tourists." Harry shrugged. "But it would be for naught since it's a condemned place and even tours are forbidden. How would one be able to exploit it if the town refuses to let it be exploited? Surely the locals need the money. But they will not budge on opening it to the public so your money theory is tosh."

Hermione looked put out. "If you know anything,spill." Harry leaned back. "If you stop bothering the locals with your questions I might oblige." Hermione shook her head. "I need answers." Harry sighed and thought of a lie. "The truth is that I was sent by my University with an approval to scout the old place. You see, we want to turn it into a museum. It needs to be on a need to know, down low basis though. The locals are too superstitious. It may cause a near riot if they learned that my team means to go up there." Hermione's eyes bulged. "Finally! That place is a goldmine of History. It needed to be preserved and not hidden, based on some hokey rumors of ghouls and beasts!" Harry nodded absently. "If I give you a bit of truths, with my word that after my team tour the area, that your magazine will get approval to be the first to have an inside look and edition to the old place, that you will keep a low profile?" Hermione nodded hesitantly.

He sighed. "Right, the four ghosts rumour. In the early 1600s Hogwarts was originally built as a castle for minor nobilitys to congregate. A daughter of a Lady Rowena Ravenclaw was stalked, raped, and murdered by a foreign baron in the tower part. The Baron was captured just after and thrown off the tower to his death by the enraged other nobles. In the late 1600s it was used to behead suspected traitors. A man, Sir Nicholas, was beheaded. Only he wasn't. Something went wrong and he was never properly beheaded. It was hanging by a sinew of skin." Harry smirked as Hermione turned green and shifted uncomfortably. "Why haven't I heard of this?" Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Years of having too many bad things happen in one place,like a curse, makes unbelievers question themselves about their beliefs. And turns believers into zealots on about sinning and fire and brimstone. Best to turn everything into a laughable boogeyman type story so they can shake it off without any great philosophical changes on either side." Hermione shrugged, dubious to this explanation, but asked him to continue.

"In the late 1700s a friar was accidently burned to death. There's your 4 ghosts. Now onto the rest. It may be a footnote in most books about this place, but it really is quite interesting. In 1910 a party was held to try to shake off some of the bad press about Hogwarts. A Benjy Fenwick was found in pieces by the end of the night, and a Marlene McKinnon and her family were murdered, probably by the same person who offed Benjy. They were a bit luckier. Bodies still intact and it appears that they died of fright. "

Hermione nodded excitedly. "I've read extensively about that. There are some books that go into greater detail than footnotes." she said superiorly.

Harry shrugged. "Did you know that there were two more murders that night?" Hermione's mouth dropped open. "No, where did you hear that from?" Harry sipped at his tea and ignored the question. "A man went missing and people thought he may have been the killer. He was friends with both Benjy and the McKinnons so it seems unlikely. Unless you believe the story that Fenwick and he were in a tift about who would win the hand of the lovely Marlene McKinnon. A foreign servant boy, only known as Dobby was found with a dagger through him. But since one left no body and Dobby was only a foreign child with no family, it was rarely disclosed."

Hermione nodded and furiously wrote down notes in a large notebook. "Tell me more." Harry glanced at his nails, aloft. "This is where I leave you. " Harry got up and threw a few bills down for Tom. Excellent stew. Strolling to the door, he nodded pleasantly to a few patrons and ignored the girls mad rush to gather her things and catch up with him. Pushing open the double doors, Harry sighed in relief as cool and refreshing Scottish air filled his nose. It really was stuffy in there. Whistling a tune, he strolled down the streets. Hermione yelled after him. "That's it? That's what you're going to leave me with!" she said, struggling after him. He called out over his shoulder. "I told you I'd throw you a bone!" he yelled back.

"Well can I at least take some close ups as a few teasers before I print this?" Harry's heart jumped. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You do have proper papers to be there, right?" Harry looked at her impassively. "That's correct." Hermione grinned. "In and out, not even inside. Just close enough to take a few never before seen since after the 40s pictures of the outside ruins and then I'm gone." Harry nodded slowly and wondered what he had gotten into to. Hogwarts was on a Hill, and the gates leading up to it were padlocked. He knew how he and Ron would get in. Bit how would he keep Miss nosy from blabbing and still look like he was authentic? He couldn't. But he couldn't wait until he left town, it was almost Halloween. He needed to do this quick. The day that was parents were murdered was fast approaching, after Midnight.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking In

**Author's note: I'm trying to have this story be a House on Haunted Hill/ Fear street type of story. It will be around 1000 plus words each chapter. I've found in the past that writing thousands of words a chapter and getting little to no reviews was discouraging, and it no longer became fun if I was writing with no feedback. Please review**.

Harry groaned as he tried to think of a way out of this. He didn't see one. How was he and Ron supposed to cut the cables to the Padlock when to get legal access, he needed the proper key. He quickly texted Ron that he had to bring this girl, to get her out of their hair. Ron suggested that he tell her that the real Skeleton Keys were in dismal shape and so fragile that it couldn't be opened that way until the actual Museum opening, giving the authorities time to make a better formed replacement key. Harry already had some sketchy mumbo jumbo papers on him that looked like a city approval on first glance. They were almost foolproof, expect if he ever ran across anyone that worked for the actual city. Harry figured that he could flash them to the girl, power through the chains and let her take a few pictures, and get her to leave all before midnight.

Harry and Hermione surveyed the looming Castle with appreciative breaths. It really was a beauty. Even after it's Hayday one could see the magnificence of what once was. The backdrop of the hazy Orange and Pink sundown gave it almost a mystical look, but Harry knew that it was just the Castle's way of drawing you near. Enchanting you with it's beauty before the gaping darkness inside swallowed you whole. Shaking himself out of the thoughts, Harry focused on looking for a shock of Orange hair that would signal the appearance of his forum buddy. Even though he assumed he was far enough away, he wouldn't let Hogwarts know that he was onto it. Not until he was close enough to destroy it.

"Ahem." Harry whirled around at the voice, startled once more by the arrival of yet another stranger. It was another girl. This one slightly younger than he and Hermione. Her hair was a flaming orange, almost the color of the sky that set beyond Hogwarts. It was long and lush, stopping just after her elbows. She certainly didn't look like a townswoman. Almost as out of place as he and Hermione with her low heeled feminine hunting boots, tight sparkling emerald shirt, and a long glittery white shawl like skirt pulled over tight black leather pants. Great, another tourist. Only Harry didn't mind this one so much. Her freckles almost looked a bit too familiar. "Ron?" he questioned. The younger lady threw back her head and laughed. "That'd be me." Harry whirled around in the opposite direction as Hermione let out a tiny shriek and a jump. Ron Weasley was every bit as tall as Harry had imagined as he sloped out from behind a large bush by the rocky pathway with an apologetic grin on his face.

Harry smiled back. "I was going to say that I approved of being catfished by such a pretty girl." he said, gesturing towards the girl. Ron shrugged. "That's Ginny, my younger sister." Ron looked a bit embarrassed. "She sort of blackmailed me into letting her come along. Had her own money for her ticket and don't really want mum to find out what she has on me. She's dead useful though so I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind." Harry turned eyes back to Ginny Weasley. He most certainly didn't mind. "Are all of you with the museum?" Hermione questioned, suspiciously. Ginny looked puzzled and opened her mouth. Ron waved his hands behind Hermione in a 'Just play along' gesture, and Ginny let out a pained smile. "Sure, apparently we're all scouts." Harry looked anxiously as the sun sunk a bit lower in the sky. "Perhaps we should move this along." Ron nodded and moved to pick up a previously unnoticed tan duffle bag that was on the ground. He pulled from it an enormous tool used to cut padlocks. "Where's your keys!" Hermione demanded. She narrowed her eyes. She whirled on Harry. "You are sanctioned by the city, right?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded nervously in unison. Harry quickly explained the lie that Ron had told them about the original keys being in disarray, and the replacements not ready yet. Hermione didn't look entirely convinced, but with a bite of her lips and a glance at the beautiful yet ominous scenery she told them to nervously get on with it. Harry could tell that she was as eager as he was to take pictures of this magnificence.

Finally cutting through the last of the chains, they all stepped back as the elegant gate creaked open. It's rusted spine gave a great cry, almost as if it were a small lass in pain. The acquaintances nervously exchanged glances. Ron was the first one forward. Walking up the Hill took at least 20 minutes. In that time Harry and Ron had a conversation as engaging as the ones that they had online, and in low voices thought of ways to ditch Hermione. They agreed that they couldn't let her walk back at nightfall, so one of them had to escort her from the property and call her a town car down the street so that no one would suspect anything. Harry noticed that Ginny was also talking in hushed voices with Hermione.

Arriving at huge double doors, they all let out an appreciative breath. The wooden doors were amazing for doors made out of wood. Dark and smooth oak covered in a spindly, glossy moss just as green as Ginny Weasley's shirt dropped down in spirals around it. Harry turned to Hermione. "This is as far as anyone's gone in decades so you can snap away." he said, gesturing around him at the scenery and nodding to the bag where she kept her camera. Hermione moved off, snapping furiously at nearly any and everything around. Ginny moved over to Harry and Ron. "She's really nice, I kind of feel bad about lying to her." Ron scoffed. "You feel bad about this but not blackmailing me into taking you across the country?" Harry and Ron exchanged grins. Ginny scowled. "I'm serious, guy. This is wrong." "Ginny, you understand how much trouble we'd get into if anyone knew we really weren't supposed to be here." Harry said placatingly. "I knew it!" So engrossed in their conversation were they, that they hadn't noticed that Hermione had stopped to listen in. "That hocky story about the keys! That bullcrap story that you fed me at the tavern. You lot are trespassers!" she screamed. "Shhh! Harry hissed, looking around. Although it would be hard pressed to find anyone to hear them all the way ususpect, voices did carry. What would it take for you to keep this quiet?" Hermione looked torn between doing the right thing and reporting them, or getting a good story with never seen pictures. She smirked suddenly. "Let me in with you, just for a bit so that I could take some pictures of the interior." Harry and Ron groaned. "Fine." Ginny agreed, leaving the boys open mouthed. Ron closed his and grumbled "You don't speak for us." Ginny smirked and turned to Hermione. "But only for 10 minutes. There are things that we need to do and it's much too dangerous for a reporter to go tampering around." Hermione nodded shrewdly. "Let's go", Harry said.

It took all four of them to push open the gigantic doors. And even then it opened just enough for the group to pinch through. Harry reached inside his own bag and pulled out a few flashlights, tossing one to Ginny and Hermione. He knew that Ron would have already had one. Sure enough, Ron was already sweeping his own stream of light around the layout. "Whoa." Whoa indeed. The ceiling was gigantic, with thick colosseum like stands, that appeared to hold up the room. Harry knew that it was just part of the decor. Those nobles liked to show off, and everyone else in charge of the ever changing institutions seemed to have delusions of grandeur because the decor rarely changed. Harry was distracted by the constant clicking of Hermione's camera. Just five more minutes, he thought. Then they would get this show on the road without Hermione's interference

He walked further into the room. It had an enormous ball room like ceiling he noted, with a peeling painting that could no longer be made out. Harry briefly wondered if it was more clear when his Parents entered there, Seventeen long years ago. Frowning slightly, Harry turned to the reporter. "It's time to leave." he said, frostily. Hermione looked stunned. Ginny frowned and Ron looked curiously at Harry. " If you think that I'm going to go back at night time you're out of your mind." she replied. Harry swore and spun around. Glancing at the ceiling, the noted that indeed moonlight streamed through the openings. When had that happened? Harry was sure that bits of sunlight had peaked through when he had observed the ceiling at first sight. Surely he could not have been so caught up in the memories of his parents. He didn't have many. Ah but Hogwarts had a way of twisting time, making things appear how it wanted them to look. He was already under the spell of the Asylum, but he would make sure it would not catch him off guard again. "You need to leave now." he said hoarsely. Ginny stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Harry?" she said, clearly worried. Harry swallowed deeply. Ginny steered him past the entrance hall. "There's a great Hall here, I've heard, perhaps we should gather ourselves a bit." Harry faintly nodded and let her lead him. He was vaguely aware of Ron and Hermione exchanging glances behind them, as they followed. Arriving into a huge room with 4 very long tables, Harry collapsed into the nearest one.

The rest followed suit. "We don't have a lot of time so what I say stays here." Harry said, looking firmly at the team. They all nodded unsurely. "There is a reason of why I am here. Many years ago my parents came here to find something. When they left they took something with them, caused them to lose control of their car." Hermione interrupted. "Surely you can't believe that a spirit killed them?" Harry glared. "Darius Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. I know the books say Severus Snape, but Severus was his descendent. It may seem odd that a man that hadn't been born had been named as someone's killer, and that's why my mother came here." Harry took into the confused and skeptical expressions of the group. He turned to Hermione. "Tell me, where do the books you buy and information about this place from? Only here right?" Hermione nodded slowly. "That's right, the only books about Hogwarts History are made here, in this town, in this city and shipped out to the masses elsewhere. Check the books. All of them, every single one was produced in this very town. They control any information about it put out." Hermione raised a brow. "But it is part of there history, of course they'd write the most on it. " Harry shook his head. "But Hermione, every single book? Listen, Severus Snape went to school with my parents. There's no way he could also be at an Asylum in the 40s also. Snape came to explore the place maybe, find out why his relative did it. The house didn't like it, and it messed with time somehow. Trapping Snape into the past, changing the town's people's minds about certain events and names. Whatever it does it only extends to this town. But people would notice Snape missing elsewhere. And when my mum got wind of a Severus Snape, childhood friend murdering someone in the distant past she set out. The legend of Hogwarts only became famous after Snape disappeared. It's like the house needed to get out It's version of events to somehow scew history elsewhere." Harry finished. The others sat with their mouths open.

Ron spoke up nervously. "But we're only here to take pictures. What can we do about the rest?"

Harry smiled. "We're going to hold a seance, trap whatever evil is in here, detroy it, and go home with many pictures and our version of a story to tell. But first we need to get her out of here." Hermione looked affronted. "I'm not going anywhere! Not when you clearly need help. You might as well have been commited to this place. Now I will be leaving but you lot will be coming with me." Ron shook his head. "I'm into whatever Harry's into." Ginny looked at Hermione fiercely and nodded. "Me too." Hermione groaned. "We need to leave, before someone or something shows up." "Too late." The gang whirled around to see a platinum blonde male with a pinched expression step out from behind a colosseum. "Well what do we have here?" he sneered.

This night was getting more interesting.


End file.
